Spottedleaf's Alternate Destiny
by Ritualist aqua
Summary: Well I wanted to published this for a while and I have it all done.....except for the climatic ending. I want to see how this roll by itself. Please to note that it is my first fiction, and there probably will be a lot of....mistakes that may be in story
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. Spottedleaf's choice

The sun was shining into Spottedleaf's den when she was padding around, sorting herbs. Thoughts raced through her head. The recent tragedy of Lionheart's death has been heavy on her mind. There was also something else bothering her, bothering her heart. This was her love for Firepaw. She didn't love him at first. She had been a medicine cat for many seasons, loving the knowledge of healing. Firepaw came into the forest as a confused kit named Rusty. Spottedleaf never thought of him as different; other than that he was born a kittypet. He was the same to her as any other apprentice, curious, bold, and sometimes mousebrained. It was only when Yellowfang came into ThunderClan that she began to see Firepaw differently. He refused to be intimidated by the cranky old she-cat, and yet he learned to respect and care for her even when his clanmates thought she was just another mean cat from Shadowclan. He knew what it felt like to be rejected from his Clanmates for being different; having to earn his loyalty to the clan over and over again. This is when she started to fall in love. She always wanted to know how he was doing in training and was delighted whenever she got the chance to see him. She always waited in her den, hoping for Firepaw to come. She was falling into a chasm that no one can climb back up from and this one was a dark one. StarClan was watching, knowing that medicine cats cannot love another cat and have kits for the sake of their clan. She would have to run with Firepaw, run somewhere safe, somewhere not even StarClan could follow them. _Could she give up loyalty to the Clan as a medicine cat ?___All this turmoil was going around in her head when Firepaw was at the clearing of the den and asked, "Are you okay ?" Her heart stopped at that moment, quickly thinking about what to say to Firepaw.__"The spirits of StarClan are restless. I think they are trying to tell me something," She replied, flicking her tail uneasily. "What can I do for you ?" "I think Graypaw can do with some poppy seeds for his leg," Firepaw explained, "His rat bites are still hurting him." Thinking quickly about what to say Spottedleaf replied, "The pain of losing Lionheart will make his injuries feel worse. But he'll mend in time; don't worry. In the meantime, your right, poppy seeds will help." Spottedleaf went into her den to fetch a poppy head. She brought it out and placed it carefully on the ground. "Just shake one or two out and give them to him," she meowed. "Thanks," Firepaw mewed, "Are you sure you're okay ?" Spottedleaf was too worried, too worried about her affection for Firepaw. "Go and see your friend," she answered, avoiding Firepaw's gaze. Firepaw picked up the poppy head and began to walk away. Spottedleaf knew that it was now or never. She_ had_ to tell her feelings for him now.

"Wait," Spottedleaf hissed suddenly. Firepaw spun around and his gaze met hers. His green gaze locked her amber eyes. For a moment she felt like nothing, as if Firepaw gaze had made her weightless. _ Would she really tell her feelings about her love to an apprentice ? _Her legs went numb as he kept staring. His fur looked so bright, so fiery in the sunlight. She couldn't help it. "Firepaw, I have no other way to say this, but I love you Firepaw, I love you," she mumbled. Firepaw only continued to stare as she began to worry. Was it too much, too early, too soon, she asked herself. Guilt and pain flooded back to her. Now their love had to be hidden, it was forbidden for a medicine cat to love another. She now had just locked their fate.

"I loved you too Spottedleaf. Since to first day I saw you, your pelt so beautiful, paws so delicate, eyes so soft and loving," Firepaw replied, "But now we can't escape our love; now confirmed." "I wish we could just run, run far away, run so far that not even StarClan can catch us. Then could have kits, they would be beautiful with your green eyes," she murmured. "I want to run with you after I get my warrior name. Being a beautiful cat like you, I want to be the best mate I can be, not one clumsy apprentice but a fine refined warrior. I want to be able to provide you a life without worry, being an apprentice won't help that goal. Until then I am not ready to run," he mewed.

Spottedleaf felt a pang of guilt. _He is just an apprentice, how could I be so rash and embarrass him._ "Don't worry," Firepaw mewed, "I feel as though I could rip the fur off my enemies and defend my friends and the ones I care about."

He read her mind, her hopes about the young cat.

"Firepaw, relating to that feeling, StarClan _did_ send me a prophecy, that Fire would save the Clan," Spottedleaf mewed. He stared at her for a bit with a confused expression then mewed, "Well I'd better get to Graypaw before he runs off,". Spottedleaf pressed her flank against Firepaw's and purred, "Good-bye my love." When Firepaw padded out of the den, as she began to wonder, was it the right thing to tell him about her love _and _the prophecy ?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. A job is a job

The sun was high as it was filtering through the entrance of the den, along with a cool breeze that came with it. Spottedleaf continued to wonder about what happened yesterday when she had told Firepaw about both her love and the prophecy. _I hope the two don't ruin each other's path, _she thought to herself as she puts some herbs away the she gathered earlier. When she was about to rest from all her work, Dustpaw and Sandpaw came into the den. "Dustpaw has a thorn in his pad, I'm afraid that it might be infected," she mewed.

"It's nothing," he mewed as he winced when Spottedleaf pulled out the thorn, "Sandpaw always makes a fuss when I get hurt."

Spottedleaf firmly gripped the thorn with her jaws and pulled it out with a strong tug. Dustpaw only winced as it came out, blood dripped all over.

"It isn't infected but I'll put on some cobwebs to stop the bleeding and if it starts hurting again come back to me," Spottedleaf mewed as she pulled out the cobwebs. She then applied them on his pad.

"Thanks," he meowed as he padded off; Spottedleaf noticed that Sandpaw was waiting for Dustpaw to leave.

"Spottedleaf ?" Sandpaw mewed, "Firepaw seems so, worried when Dustpaw and I tease him he ignores us like as if we are like leaves in the wind instead of as nuisances. Dustpaw is oblivious and doesn't see it. It's not his kittypet roots that bother him I know that. It's something else that bothers him. I noticed he started staying by himself rather than with Graypaw. I have a feeling this had started after he went to your den. Please tell me what had happened Spottedleaf, what you told Firepaw."

Spottedleaf saw the discomfort and worry in her eyes. _How can I be so mouse-brained, _she thought to herself,_ there could have been other cats that liked Firepaw._

"Between you and I, I want to tell you a secret," Sandpaw whispered, "I had a small crush on Firepaw when he first came into the forest, but I was afraid of what Dustpaw would think if I told him what I thought about the handsome ginger tom. My like for Firepaw had increased when he proved himself a loyal and strong warrior to the Clan and now I am worried for him."

"I understand how you feel," murmured Spottedleaf, "I will keep your secret and tell you one of mine once the time is right. Until then, be a bit more friendly to Firepaw so he would start to notice you."

Spottedleaf felt guilt, just guilt. Breaking StarClan's code of the medicine cat, taking a cat, who should be another cat's mate as her own. Spottedleaf felt horrible just thinking about it._ How can I do this to my Clan, to this young apprentice._

"I think you love Firepaw, I can feel it," Sandpaw faltered, "and I know Firepaw would love you too. His heart belongs to you, and it always was, always will be. I just hope that Tigerclaw or any of his followers don't find out. He would be delighted to torment you both. I think I will protect Firepaw I like him and it's the least I can do."

_She knows so much for an apprentice !_ Spottedleaf thought to herself. _Could it just be coincidence or awareness ? _Guilt now had taken Spottedleaf as Sandpaw paced out of the den._ How could I do this, to my clan, and Sandpaw._

***

Moonlight filtered into Spottedleaf's den as she was about to lay down when Graypaw came into the den, limping and soaked up to his chest and stared to explain, "My pad is torn, it looks deep, but I don't think it's…."

Spottedleaf had already chewed up some dock to put on his wound.

"This cut looks deep, I want you to lie down, and rest here for the night" Spottedleaf mewed sternly.

Graypaw nodded and lay down on the floor of the den.

"I don't want you to move much, that cut has to heal before you can go do anything," she mewed

Graypaw only groaned then fell asleep.

Spottedleaf now realized she was exhausted from working today and went to her bedding and laid down on it. The night breeze sent a chill through her bones. She could only wonder what Firepaw could do to help her when her mind was in turmoil about their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3. Firepaw's assurance

The dawn light felt good on Firepaw's fur as he awoke when Graypaw greeted him.

"You sound better," purred Firepaw.

Graypaw licked Firepaw's ear. "Spottedleaf put some gunk on my cut and made me lie still for hours. I've must've fallen asleep."

Then it hit Firepaw, Spottedleaf ! He forgot all about her after his training session with Bluestar. He had to go see her.

"I hope that chaffinch was for me; I'm starving !" Graypaw meowed.

"Wha.. oh um yeah, Ravenpaw caught that one on…"

"Please be quiet," Sandpaw mewed, "I don't want Dustpaw to hiss at you. He gets cranky when someone wakes him from sleep." Sandpaw fell right back asleep.

Firepaw noticed that she didn't tease, hiss, spit, or sound sarcastic about what she said.

"Hey, Graypaw, I have to see Spottedleaf. Do you mind if I can talk to you later ?" Firepaw asked.

"I was hoping to see Brindleface's kits with you, but if she needs you, then go," Graypaw meowed in disappointment.

Firepaw went to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a plump, fresh mouse and padded toward the medicine cat's den.

_Was love really worth more than his friendship with Graypaw_ he thought to himself.

He made it down to the den and called out for her. Spottedleaf poked her head out of the den entrance. "Firepaw, come in I would like to talk to you."

Firepaw padded into the den and placed the mouse carefully on the floor.

"I brought this mouse for you," he mewed, "I thought you would be hungry."

Spottedleaf quickly thanked Firepaw and gulped the mouse down in a few mouthfuls. "Thank you," she mewed as she gulped down the last of the mouse, "I needed that. I want to talk to you about…"

Sadness welled in Spottedleaf's eyes as she mewed," I don't know if I could do this Firepaw. If I could give up the clan, all those who I loved for our love."

"I know it's hard, but we cannot love if we stay here with the Clans, they wouldn't allow it," explained Firepaw. Her looked into her eyes and saw guilt, she needed reassurance. "But remember, I will always love you to the end."

She began to light up as she touched her nose against his. "I will always love you too," she mewed.

"Oh I forgot to visit Brindleface and her kits," Firepaw mewed, "Would you like to come with me ?"

"Yes, I needed to bring Brindleface some borage leaves anyways," Spottedleaf mewed as she picked up the herbs off a flat rock.

"Let's go," Firepaw meowed


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4. Naming Ceremony

Spottedleaf and Firepaw padded to the nursery. The sun was warming to their pelts. As they made their way to the nursery, they scented something. _ShadowClan_ ! Spottedleaf thought to herself. The two cats rushed to the nursery and saw a cat at the back of the nursery, _Clawface_. He was holding Frostfur's kits by their scruffs.

"Two cats that can't fight, this will be easy," he spat as he unsheathed his claws and dropped the kits.

"Why would you take them," hissed Firepaw as he unsheathed his own claws.

"Nothing, a kittypet should know," he snarled as he lunged at Spottedleaf, "A great victory for ShadowClan ! ThunderClan will be weaker because soon they won't have a medicine cat !"

His claws, so close to her, were knocked away by Firepaw.

"I thought you'd squeak away like a mouse. You got more fight in you then I expected, kittypet," Clawface yowled as he countered Firepaw's attack. Firepaw yowled in pain as Clawface bit into his shoulder.

"Firepaw," Spottedleaf screamed. Clawface continued his attacks on Firepaw while Firepaw was struggling to anticipate the attacks. Blood flowed from both cats' wounds. Firepaw twisted around and feinted an attack to gain a bit of combat space and then looked at Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, take these kits to Frostfur and warn her immediately," yelled Firepaw as he dodged another of Clawface's attacks and took a glance at the kits who were just a bit way from the fight, "Now !"

Spottedleaf ran straight to the warrior's den to look for Frostfur. _Don't die Firepaw, just don't die._

***

Yellowfang was eating a mouse an apprentice caught earlier. She couldn't help but to complain and hiss at the apprentice. The mouse wasn't fresh enough ! She enjoyed being an elder, if not a prisoner. She was happily eating until she scented something, a ShadowClan cat. _Clawface_, she thought to herself. Yellowfang left the elders den and looked around. _Scent is still fresh, _she thought to herself as she followed the trail into the nursery. No one was in there except Brindleface, asleep with her kits. Yellowfang sniffed the air and began to the back of the nursery and spotted Firepaw and Clawface fighting each other in a frenzy of claws and fangs. _Clawface is a senior warrior, Firepaw will be ripped to shreds._ "Firepaw," she yelled as she knocked Clawface off balance.

"So the kittypet has a traitor to back him up doesn't he," Clawface snarled as he flipped Yellowfang off of him, "You will die with him !"

Firepaw bit Clawface's leg. He yowled in pain as he tried to shake of the apprentice.

"Get of off me you pile of _foxdung_," Clawface spat as he shook him off.

Yellowfang grew angrier with Clawface. "You have worked for the ambitious Brokenstar, attempted to steal kits from ThunderClan, and hurt the one who cared for me here. You will be wishing you've never been kitted," Yellowfang hissed as she attacked Clawface. She got hold of his shoulders with her claws and sunk her teeth into his ear, then raked her claws down his body.

Clawface yelped in pain as he realized that he was too dazed and weak to fight anymore. The world spun around him as he collapsed to the ground, weakened from blood loss.

Spottedleaf, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Frostfur came into view. "Yellowfang, you traitor," Spottedleaf hissed, "You hurt Firepaw, you hurt him badly !"

"No," Firepaw yelled, "Yellowfang saved my life. If it weren't for her I'd be dead now."

Spottedleaf looked at Yellowfang then looked at Clawface's unconscious body then let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Yellowfang," she mewed, "I was so worried."

"I know," Yellowfang meowed reassuringly, the look of pain in her eyes, the same feeling Spottedleaf had earlier.

_She knew how I feel, but how, _Spottedleaf wondered.

"We must get him to stop bleeding or he'll surely die," Sandpaw mewed, "We can get information about ShadowClan."

"Yes, I would like to know why he stole my kits," Frostfur spat, "He deserves a strong punishment !"

"Calm down Frostfur, we need to know why he would do this before wepunish him," meowed Firepaw.

Frostfur could only nod as she watched Clawface's bleeding body beingdragged away by Spottedleaf and Sandpaw.

"Firepaw, do you have anything I need to take a look at," asked Yellowfang, "After all, I am a medicine cat."

"Just a few scratches, nothing big, except a nasty bite on my shoulder," replied Firepaw, "Oh and Yellowfang, thanks for saving my life."

Firepaw looked around for Tigerclaw when Ravenpaw explained, "Tigerclaw went out for a hunting mission I'm not sure when he would be back."

Firepaw let out a sigh of relief as Yellowfang took a look at his wounds.

"Let's get those scratches and bites healed before we start any formalities," Yellowfang meowed sternly.

Firepaw could only nod as he was exhausted from fighting. He looked up at the moon and could only wonder, _what will happen now_ _?_

***

Firepaw woke up in the medicine cat den and saw Yellowfang putting away herbs. "Where's Spottedleaf," he asked.

"She went off to tell Bluestar something," Yellowfang replied, "Your wounds are all better, you can go see her whenever you would like."

Firepaw eyed Yellowfang suspiciously as he noticed that she knew something about Spottedleaf's and his secret.

"Don't worry, I know about it and it will be a secret of mine that I will not tell," Yellowfang faltered.

Firepaw padded outside of the den and saw that the sun was about to go down. He continued to pad toward Bluestar's den. Spottedleaf was there to greet him. "Hi," she mewed happily.

"Why are you so happy," mewed Firepaw, "I don't think it's because you love me a lot."

Spottedleaf let out an _mrrow_ of laughter before explaining herself. "Firepaw Bluestar is so proud of you for preventing the kits for being stolen, Frostfur commented that you guarded with your life against a senior warrior. Yellowfang and I also recommended of you, being a _warrior_ !"

Firepaw was frozen for that moment._ Warrior,_ he thought to himself. Now he can run, but it just didn't feel right. Abandoning his clan right after a ShadowClan attempted abduction. No doubt they're still up to no good. Tigerclaw is also still a threat to ThunderClan, as an ambitious cold-hearted warrior. What about WindClan who is missing, and ShadowClan who may attempt another attack. _ShadowClan !_ He thought to himself.

"Did Clawface give any information about Shadowclan stealing kits ?" Firepaw asked

"No, he died his wounds were too deep and he bled too much for us to save him," Spottedleaf replied, "but Yellowfang has told us some horrific things that ShadowClan has done with kits. They send out their kits at three weeks to become apprentices and then six weeks to become warriors. ThunderClan was greatly indebted to Yellowfang for telling us this information and saving you life. Yellowfang was then told by Bluestar to help as a medicine cat. She took that job with great respect and thanked Bluestar. What's better than having one medicine cat is having two !"

Firepaw could only think about what Tigerclaw would do now that he was a warrior and what would happen to Ravenpaw.

"Oh and because of the new medicine cat recruitment, you, an apprentice you choose, and I will make the journey to find WindClan. WindClan medicine cat may be dead so that's why she is sending me," Spottedleaf mewed excitedly like an apprentice, "This mission will be our chance to run."

"Not without driving Brokenstar out," Firepaw replied, "With Brokenstar the ShadowClan may drive WindClan out again."

"Bluestar is brilliant, she planned that out too. We recruit a few WindClan warriors to launch a two-pronged attack with ThunderClan. Yellowfang said that there are a few cats in ShadowClan who do not like Brokenstar's tyranny at all. Yellowfang will send them to our group when we send the apprentice we have to ThunderClan to give the signal. These cats of ShadowClan will explain Brokenstar's weaknesses," Spottedleaf explained.

"And to think I thought that Bluestar was the one to avoid battles," Firepaw mewed.

"Yes, and I thought she was crazy too," purred Spottedleaf, "Oh I almost forgot, your naming ceremony is tonight."

Firepaw was every bit confused at what just happened. He told himself that he will think it out later; right now he was becoming a warrior, tonight.

***

The moon was high in the air was Firepaw padded out of the apprentice den for the last time. Firepaw looked around Highrock there was no sign of Bluestar. He lay down and waited. Spottedleaf came and lay with him. They shared tongues for a little bit until Bluestar came with Whitestorm.

"Firepaw, are you ready for your naming ceremony," asked Bluestar.

"Y-Yes I am," Firepaw stammered.

Firepaw's body tingled with excitement as Bluestar climbed up Highrock and shouted, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join in this ceremony."

Cats from all around the camp came near Highrock, wondering what was going on.

"You fought like a warrior yesterday protecting Frostfur's kits, risking your life in order to keep them here, for fighting like a warrior; you deserve the name of a warrior."

Bluestar then looked up at Silverpelt. Her voice ran out clear as she shouted, "I, Bluestar, leader of the ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Bluestar then looked down at Firepaw

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life ?"

_Defend the clan with my life and uphold the warrior code_, Firepaw thought to himself_. Spottedleaf and I are doing the exact opposite !_ Firepaw was thinking so hard that he almost forgot about the warrior ceremony.

"I do," Firepaw mewed quickly

"Firepaw from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the ThunderClan," Bluestar touched her muzzle on his head and Fireheart went and licked Bluestar on the shoulder.

"Fireheart, Fireheart !" cats meowed as he padded toward the entrance to hold his vigil. He got a glance at Tigerclaw, his eyes full of hatred. Fireheart then looked at Spottedleaf, her eyes full of love and happiness. Fireheart couldn't think straight. He finally decided to think it all out during the vigil, all this coming very fast at him. He could only wonder about what the future will hold for him and Spottedleaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5. Traitor among us

Fireheart was at the end of the vigil and was planning to go to sleep. The moon was down as pure darkness was in the sky. As he was padding toward the warrior's den Sandpaw popped out and whispered, "Tigerclaw has taken Ravenpaw and Darkstripe out !"

"What," Firepaw shouted.

"Shhh, hush, we don't want the other cats to wake up or know," mewed Sandpaw, "Graypaw was awake waiting for Tigerclaw to sneak Ravenpaw out of the camp and then woke me up and explained everything to Dustpaw and I he told me to wait for you and get you out as soon as possible."

"Doesn't Dustpaw favor Tigerclaw over me or Graypaw," Fireheart asked.

"Redtail was Dustpaw's mentor before Tigerclaw killed him," Sandpaw explained.

"Where are Graypaw and Dustpaw ?" asked Fireheart.

"Out looking for Tigerclaw, they left a while ago now, we must hurry !" she whispered.

Fireheart looked around and made sure everyone was asleep, "Okay, but we have to make this rescue quick or everyone else will think we snuck off to do something else."

"Come on," she mewed.

***

Firepaw felt the cool dew on the grass as he followed the scent trail. Graypaw came out of a bush and meowed, "They are at the Thunderpath, Dustpaw is distracting them, but I don't know how much longer he can keep them occupied."

"Let's go then," Sandpaw mewed as she started to run.

The Thunderpath was only two fox-lengths away when they spotted Ravenpaw and Dustpaw fighting with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe.

"We must hurry," meowed Fireheart as he ran into the battle.

As they were running Tigerclaw pinned Dustpaw on the ground and Darkstripe was about to give him the deathblow.

"No !" exclaimed Sandpaw.

Too late Dustpaw lay lifeless on the ground as both Darkstripe and Tigerclaw relaxed their grip on his body.

"No !" she yelled as she charged straight into the fray.

"Sandpaw, wait," Graypaw yelled as he and Fireheart chased after her.

"I should have known the apprentice brought friends," spat Darkstripe as he charged at Sandpaw.

"Well at least they brought the kittypet out here to play," sneered Tigerclaw as he charged at Fireheart.

The cats fought as they rammed into each other with claws and fangs. Ravenpaw could only watch in horror as he was too weakened to fight by himself. Fireheart dodged another of Tigerclaw's attack as he followed up with an attack of his own. He bit hard into Tigerclaw's shoulder, as the traitor attempted to shake him off. Fireheart let go as he did not want to show any opening for attack. Firepaw took a quick look at Darkstripe, who was struggling fight off the two apprentices at the same time. Fireheart then quickly rolled over to dodge one of Tigerclaw's vicious attacks and gave him a deep scratch on his face.

"Argh, foxdung," Tigerclaw yelled as he gave Fireheart a bite on his foreleg. Fireheart yowled in pain as Tigerclaw bit harder into his leg. Fireheart shook his leg and rattled Tigerclaw up. Tigerclaw let go and tried for claw Fireheart's face, but Fireheart quickly dodged and tried to jump on Tigerclaw's back.

"Don't you know that everything you know I know cause I have been watching you during practice," Tigerclaw hissed as he flipped Fireheart off balance. He twisted around and splayed for attack and jumped at Fireheart. Tigerclaw was about to give him the death bite to the neck when Sandpaw jumped on him and pulled him over unto the ground.

"Get off of me, don't you see this kittypet is trying to mess with your mind," snarled Tigerclaw.

"That kittypet is a cat I happen to like," hissed Sandpaw as she gave him a nasty slice on the ear.

Tigerclaw yowled in pain as she bit into his shoulder. Fireheart looked around and saw Graypaw slice a pinned down Darkstripe's belly open. Darkstripe yelp and dashed away, leaving a trail of blood.

"Darkstripe won't get anywhere without any help from a medicine cat," Graypaw meowed.

"Sandpaw we must bring him alive in order to reveal his treachery," yelled Fireheart as he dodged another one of Tigerclaw's attacks.

Tigerclaw was about to give Sandpaw a deep wound when Ravenpaw jumped in and scratched Tigerclaw's eyes out. Tigerclaw panicked and started clawing around helplessly as the other started to back away.

"I'm blind, Ravenpaw where are you, I shall claw your belly out and make you blind too. Come here !" Tigerclaw spat as he whirled around clawing the air. Dawn patrol came in and saw the panicked Tigerclaw spinning around exhausting himself. Whitestorm was the leader of the patrol and meowed, "What is the meaning of this ?"

"Whitestorm thank goodness you came," Tigerclaw meowed, "This kittypet and these apprentices attacked me out of nowhere I was overwhelmed.."

"Liar," spat Sandpaw, "You and Darkstripe attempted to kill Ravenpaw, if it weren't for Dustpaw."

Whitestorm looked and saw the body of the dead Dustpaw and looked at Fireheart and asked, "Where is Darkstripe ?"

"Graypaw gave him a nasty belly slice, unless he gets a medicine cat he is good as dead," Fireheart replied.

Whitestorm and his warriors looked around and saw that all the apprentices and Fireheart had bad wounds that needed to be treated.

"All of you need to see a medicine cat," Whitestorm mewed, "And after that Bluestar shall decide what she shall do to you, _all_ of you."

***

Spottedleaf was worried, Fireheart hasn't come back since this morning. As she finished putting some catmint away, Yellowfang brought in more catmint. "How did we get so much," asked Spottedleaf.

"Well there's the bush near the owl tree, and another in the twoleg garden," meowed Yellowfang, "and the one at Sunning-rocks…"

"I know, I know," purred Spottedleaf, "But how in StarClan did we get this much catmint."

"Well they bless us now and we should be thanking them for it," replied Yellowfang.

_StarClan_, Spottedleaf thought to herself, _all because of my love I have to run._

"I know how you feel and what you told me last night I shall keep to myself," meowed Yellowfang reassuringly.

Spottedleaf knew of Yellowfang's love for Raggedstar and an ambitious queen raised that Brokenstar. Raggedstar failed to see Brokenstar's faults until his own son had killed him. Forbidden love was something Yellowfang knew about very well.

"ThunderClan will be healthy this leaf-bare, save starving," Yellowfang meowed.

Spottedleaf was about to put the herbs away when she heard shouts and hissings of cats outside.

"Go and see what's going on Spottedleaf," Yellowfang mewed.

Spottedleaf started to pad outside. When she got to the camp clearing she saw a blinded Tigerclaw and some wounded apprentices, along with Fireheart. _Fireheart ! _Spottedleaf rushed in to see her mate's wounds. "Are you alright ?" she asked.

"Just a few bites and scratches, Tigerclaw had to deal with many apprentices so I didn't get wounded as much as I would have," Fireheart replied.

Relieved, Spottedleaf touched noses with Fireheart quickly as Bluestar made an announcement on Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join in this ceremony," Bluestar shouted.

Cats from all around came to see what the noise was about. Bluestar looked around and then looked at Tigerclaw.

"This traitor has broken the warrior the code, killed Dustpaw, Redtail, and attempted to kill Ravenpaw, what should we do to him now," asked Whitestorm.

Cats shouted in anger as Tigerclaw turned his head around, blind and confused.

"Kill him,"

"Rip his ears,"

"Drive him out of forest,"

Bluestar's pain came in waves as Spottedleaf felt it. She was shocked at learning her own deputy was as ambitious, black-hearted, traitor who took the lives of two cats. She looked at Tigerclaw and asked, "Tigerclaw do you have anything to say in your defense."

"Defense, me ? You should be more worried about yourself, letting in a kittypet into our clan, being_ peaceful_ with other Clans, _helping_ RiverClan ? I mean you barely punished Graypaw and Fireheart for that action." I would have led ThunderClan to glory, just like TigerClan."

"At the cost of many lives of innocent cats !" Fireheart spat.

_Thistleclaw was a bloodthirsty, arrogant warrior who raised this traitor and monster, _Spottedleaf thought to herself. _Thank StarClan that Bluestar became the deputy of the clan !_

Tigerclaw looked around and yelled, "Longtail ! Will you come with me, you shall rise in glory as we rebuild TigerClan !"

"With a blinded, crazed cat killer ? No thanks !" Longtail replied.

"You shall leave ThunderClan territory now, if you do not leave by sunset tomorrow we shall kill you if we find you," Bluestar mewed.

Tigerclaw only nodded as Runningwind led him out of camp.

"Mark my words, we shall return kittypet and kill you and your mate," Tigerclaw snarled.

Spottedleaf froze and looked around, cats were eyeing on Fireheart._ Oh no !_ She thought to herself. As Tigerclaw left the, she thought to herself for a moment. _He would have made a good warrior if had had just chosen loyalty over ambition._ She came back to her thought about cats asking who Fireheart's mate was.

"Do _not_ bother Fireheart," Bluestar shouted, "He requires rest and care along with the other apprentices. And on top of that I have to choose a new deputy."

All the cats started to murmur and started to discuss about who would be the new deputy. "I shall announce this important matter tomorrow," meowed Bluestar as she jumped off of Highrock and headed toward her den.

Spottedleaf took a look around, then started to lead all the wounded cats to the medicine cat den.

"I'm fine," meowed Graypaw as he licked his wounds, "They are just about healed."

Spottedleaf nodded as she saw his cuts weren't as grievous as the other's wounds. She looked at the sun, high in the sky as she wondered._ What was Tigerclaw going to do ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6. Kittypet roots, Across the moor

Fireheart woke up as the dawn light filtered into the warrior's den. Graystripe and Sandstorm still sleeping nearby. Along with their warrior ceremony, Whitestorm was made into deputy just a few days ago. Fireheart was delighted their mission was to be today, the day to save WindClan, drive out Brokenstar and run. Tigerclaw reminded him that he had to meet his kittypet friend, Smudge, before he leaves. _We shall return,_ Fireheart thought to himself. _Does Tigerclaw have hidden allies ?_ Fireheart was pacing toward the camp entrance. Dawn patrol left, and there are a lot of hunting patrols out today. Leaf-bare were coming and ThunderClan had no time to lose. This was the perfect opportunity to sneak out of camp and say good-bye to Smudge. He was about to leave when Spottedleaf spotted him and started to follow him.

"Hi," she mewed, "Where are you going ?"

"I was going to see my kittypet friend, to say bye before we left," Fireheart explained.

"Oh, okay, but do you mind if I come," Spottedleaf asked.

"I don't mind, kittypets will never reveal our secret to the Clan. They can barely get out of their own garden without being scared of a wild moth," Fireheart mewed jokingly, "Let's go before anyone notices."

Spottedleaf nodded as she followed Fireheart out of the camp toward the Great Sycamore. Fireheart felt good with his mate padding with him to the Twoleg place. The Great Sycamore was a fox-length away when Fireheart sniffed the air and mewed, "The Twoleg place is over there." He pointed with his tail to the Twoleg place's tall block on top of the dwelling.

"Okay, let's go," Spottedleaf meowed as she started to run toward the Twoleg place. Fireheart followed right after her, he felt the cool breeze in the air. He was going to his old friend for the last time.

When they reached the Twoleg place, Fireheart stopped and sniffed the air. Smudge was outside, but he didn't want to startle him and make his old friend run. Fireheart looked at Spottedleaf and she nodded, she knew better then to charge in and scare the kittypet. Fireheart let out a loud meow that a badger in WindClan territory would here. Smudge leaped on to the fence and looked around then saw Fireheart, and then Spottedleaf. The kittypet froze and looked very scared

"I-I wasn't going to get on your territory, I was on t-this fence the whole time, honest."

"Hey Smudge remember me," mewed Fireheart.

Smudge took a look at Fireheart and looked into his green eyes. Then it all hit him.

"Rusty ! Oh I thought I'd never see you again," meowed Smudge as he pushed his muzzle against Fireheart's flank.

"My name is Fireheart now," mewed Fireheart.

"Oh that's great, who is this beautiful cat that is with you," Smudge mewed as he looked at Spottedleaf.

"This is Spottedleaf, my mate," Fireheart explain.

"My she's beautiful, and you must be lucky to have her," Smudge mewed, "Are you guys hungry, I ate this morning and the folks left some food here before they left. They will be gone for a while."

Firepaw noticed that he was fatter and plumper then before he left his Twolegs. Then Fireheart realized that he was hungry and Spottedleaf looked hungry too. So the cats went over the fence into Smudge's garden.

"Can you bring some outside ?" mewed Fireheart.

"Sure, you can also catch some small game here I think there is some behind that bush," Smudge meowed as he pointed his tail to a bush in the garden.

Fireheart was about to hunt normally when Smudge meowed, "I can scare em out while you and you mate can kill them. My folks think them as pests because the animals eat the plants in the garden."

Fireheart watched as Smudge jumped clumsily on to the bush and scared out a rabbit and a few squirrels. Fireheart immediately jumped on the passing rabbit and killed it with a swift blow to the neck. Spottedleaf caught a squirrel and purred as she saw Fireheart's catch.

"That rabbit got plump from eating from the Twolegs," Spottedleaf purred happily.

"Yeah, Smudge you're lucky to have Twolegs provide such easy prey," Fireheart meowed as he ate his rabbit down, "Share ?"

"No thanks, I prefer the food the Twolegs provide me. It's much easier to get and better tasting."

Fireheart purred with happiness, "You don't know what you're missing Smudge."

"Enough bout me, tell me your life as a forest cat."

Spottedleaf looked at the sun and nodded, they had until sunhigh to get back to camp and prep up for their mission. They had a lot of time before they had to get back.

***

"So you're running away just for love, that's touching," meowed Smudge.

"Yes, but it will be a hard life without the help of Clanmates," commented Fireheart.

Fireheart took a quick glance at the sun halfway to sunhigh.

"Well, I guess that's all I wanted to know," Smudge mewed, "You should be going now."

"Thank you, Smudge," meowed Fireheart, "For being a good friend when we were kits."

"Oh and Fireheart, you should drop by Princess, your sister, two houses down. She's been really worried about you ever since you left for the forest."

Fireheart nodded and start to pad away with Spottedleaf.

"Bye guys," meowed Smudge.

Fireheart thought to himself and wondered how his sister would think of him now that he was a forest cat.

The two cats reached Fireheart's sister's home. Fireheart found a hole through the fence and took a small peak. There was a light brown tabby sitting at the entrance of the twoleg place. Fireheart didn't want to startle her so he told Spottedleaf to hide nearby until he calls her out. Fireheart then let out a mew that only the keenest cat could here.

"Hey, it's me Rusty," he mewed.

His sister, Princess, froze and looked around, confused since no one was in the garden, "Rusty ?" she replied.

"In the hole in your fence," Fireheart meowed as he poked his head through the hole.

She looked at the strange forest cat and meowed, "Don't move or I'll claw your eyes out," she hissed and bristled her fur as she came close to Fireheart and sniffed him, "You don't smell like Rusty."

He could only looked helplessly as she got closer. His head was big so it would take a little bit of time to get out of the hole; enough time for Princess to claw his eyes out. She sniffed around his muzzle once again and mewed, "Our mother's scent is still there." The look in her eyes turned from fear to concern. "You look a little thin," meowed Princess, "Do you need to eat ?"

"No, I ate at Smudge's a little bit ago," he replied, "You smell of milk."

"Yes I just kitted a few days ago," she replied.

"That is wonderful, I am planning to have kits of my own with my mate. She is with me right now," purred Fireheart

Princess looked around and saw a beautiful tortoise-shell jump on to the fence, sunlight shinning on the cat's pelt and mewed, "Oh my goodness, she is beautiful."

Spottedleaf looked down and greeted Princess, "So you are Fireheart's sister. I am pleased to meet you."

"This is Spottedleaf my mate. The reason why I came here was to say good-bye," meowed Fireheart, "My mate and I have to run from the forest and find a new home for the sake of our love."

Princess looked surprised and then mewed, "Wait here." Princess padded into the Twoleg place for a few moments and came back with a soft plush ball with a bell that Fireheart remembered.

"It was our favorite plaything," he mewed softly. This toy brought back so many memories of Fireheart as a kit.

"I want you to have it to remind you of all the fun times we had together. Let your kits play with it too so they have something to remember each other by," Princess replied.

Fireheart nodded and picked up the toy. It squeaked when he held it hard in his jaws. Spottedleaf looked at the toy and then mewed, "We have to put that away and get ready for our mission."

As the mewed good-byes, Fireheart then knew the perfect place to put the toy away until they ran. As they were trotting away, the toy in Spottedleaf's jaws, Fireheart mewed,

"We have to get to the Thunderpath near the Great Sycamore. "

As the two cats padded back to camp, Spottedleaf gathered some comfrey with Fireheart for an excuse when they got back to camp. Fireheart put the toy in a bush near the Thunderpath and would pick it up after the raid to ShadowClan. When they reached the camp entrance Bluestar greeted them. "Are you two ready for your mission ?"

"Yes, and we were returning these herbs to Yellowfang," Spottedleaf explained.

"Make sure you eat your traveling herbs before you go," meowed Bluestar

The two lovers dipped their heads and raced of toward the medicine cat den. When they got to the den, Yellowfang was treating Mousefur's scrape on her paw. "Stay still, it's supposed to sting," Yellowfang snapped.

"Yellowfang we need those herbs," mewed Spottedleaf.

Yellowfang looked at Spottedleaf then brought two bundles of herbs and dropped then in front of Fireheart, "Each of you eat some and go I am busy right now"

Spottedleaf and Fireheart nodded and started chewing up the herbs. _Yuck_, Spottedleaf thought. After seasons of being a medicine cat she had never gotten over the bitter taste of these traveling herbs. After she swallowed the last of the herbs she then looked Fireheart, who was already finished with his share. "Let's go he meowed.

***

When they reached Fourtrees, Fireheart took a good look at the moor waiting ahead. Fireheart looked at Spottedleaf and meowed, "If we stop by Barley's farm and continue our search from there we may be able to scent WindClan better." Spottedleaf nodded and looked toward the setting sun.

"Only two nights before we part," Spottedleaf meowed as she padded into WindClan territory, "Then we can start a family."

Fireheart felt good, the sun was coming down and at this rate, they would make it to Barley's farm before the dogs they heard about, come out.

Fireheart looked at the moorland ahead and felt a nice cool breeze come down the hills.

"We are just a few hills away from the farm," Fireheart meowed, "It will be quite a few fox-lengths before we get to the hills though."

Spottedleaf nodded as they paced through the moorland.

The moon was high as Fireheart looked at the barn and let out a sigh of relief. Spottedleaf started running to the barn. Fireheart can only watch amusingly as he chased after her. When they reached the farm, Fireheart looked around for Barley.

"Barley are you there ?" Fireheart shouted.

A black and white cat popped out of the barn entrance. "Hello who is it, Oh Fireheart," he mewed casually.

"Hey Barley could we stay for a night ? We need to rest up and bring back some cats tomorrow," Fireheart mewed.

"Sure, you guys hungry," Barley asked.

Fireheart and Spottedleaf looked at each other and then didn't feel so well. A full stomach with traveling herbs was a bad combination.

"No thanks," Fireheart mewed as he and Spottedleaf looked for spot to sleep in the barn.

"Alright then I will leave you two alone," Barley replied as a trotted toward a corner then curled himself up

Spottedleaf looked at the moon and thought to herself. Fireheart looked at the moon, then Spottedleaf, then Barley, and wondered how life would be like as a loner. No clan rules, no duties to perform, Fireheart thought to himself. _No Clanmates or friends to support or protect you_, he realized. Fireheart came close to Spottedleaf and rested his body on hers. She continued looked at the moon and asked, "Do you think it's really worth leaving to start a family ?"

"I know it's hard Spottedleaf, but look at Barley. He's a loner and is perfectly happy," Fireheart meowed

"I just keep thinking if anyone attacks us we have no one to defend us." She replied, "And we are by ourselves and can only depend on each other. I feel so defenseless."

Fireheart could only look at her worried face as she continued to look at the moon.

_Was this really the wrong choice._


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7. Bringing WindClan back

Spottedleaf awoke in a dream in which she had twice now. She would meet a group of cats who she never knew allow her to stay with them and always asks, "Where is your mate," after she tells them she was going to kit. This dream wasn't from StarClan or maybe it's a sign showing that Fireheart would die if she continued this. Spottedleaf then woke up in real life after that key part. She looked around and saw the dawn light filtering through the holes at the top of the barn. She then looked at Fireheart, who was fast asleep. Then she looked around for Barley. He was nowhere in sight. Spottedleaf knew that she had to wake Fireheart up and get a move on to have success for the battle with ShadowClan. She nudged Fireheart on the shoulder and meowed "Wake up you lousy pile of moss !"

Fireheart woke up and got on his paws. "We better get a move on before we are late," he mewed.

Spottedleaf and Fireheart padded out of the barn and start padding to the Thunderpath nearby. When they got there Fireheart sniffed the air and mewed, "WindClan was here, the scent is fresh." Spottedleaf then went up along the Thunderpath and looked around. "I scent but I can't find them," she replied. Fireheart then looked around and saw a small hole under the Thunderpath. It was a couple of fox-lengths and he could have sworn a cat had just gone in there.

"There, I just saw a cat go in there," he shouted and started running toward the small tunnel. She followed after him and she smelled it too, WindClan. As they went through the tunnel they heard a monster roar over them.

"This must go under the Thunderpath, we'll be expecting more to come," he mewed abruptly as he stopped Spottedleaf from going forward, "In that tunnel over there, behind the Twolegs."

Spottedleaf looked and saw a brown cat and then it disappeared. "That must be it," mewed Spottedleaf. Both cats dashed past the twolegs and went for the tunnel that the cat previously entered. Both stared at it for one second then jumped in. Inside the tunnel was damp and mucky. Some light filtered through holes on the top. The stench was reeking of monsters, crowfood, and WindClan. Spottedleaf walked deeper into the tunnel spotting the same cat that they just saw earlier ago. The cat turned right and went into a small ditch in the tunnel. Spottedleaf followed after it and saw Fireheart chasing after her. Spottedleaf looked down in the hole and as that it was dry, unlike the tunnel the two cats were in now and was covered by moss everywhere in the ditch. And the ditch was another path, leading deeper down under these Thunderpaths. Spottedleaf jumped in, quickly followed by Fireheart. The both landed on some moss growing down there. Fireheart looked at Spottedleaf and she was looking at him. Spottedleaf nodded and followed the scent of the WindClan cat. The sound and stench of the monsters did not reach here. The tunnel grew darker and darker as there was less light in the deeper parts of this tunnel though the stench of crowfood was stronger down here. When they saw the end of the tunnel they saw a bunch of cats looking at them. Spottedleaf froze, were these rogues ? As they came forward fangs bared and claws unsheathed, one shouted out from the crowd of cats, "Stop, it is Spottedleaf of the ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf felt immediate relief. _Barkface_ she thought to herself. A black and white tom came out of the crowd of cats and sniffed the two curiously. "Barkface is right. They are of ThunderClan," the tom yelled. The cats behind him relaxed, but maintained their defensive position.

Spottedleaf then knew who the cat was, Tallstar. "Onewhisker you led these cats here ?" Tallstar mewed questioningly.

"He did not lead us here on purpose. We came to find you so we can return you to your home," Fireheart shouted.

"It is not safe there anymore," spat Tallstar, "We have young and elderly cats here also. It's not safe."

"RiverClan and ThunderClan agreed to bring you back. ThunderClan has planned to launch a two-pronged attack against ShadowClan with WindClan. There are a few cats in ShadowClan who oppose Brokenstar and may be key chance to out victory. Many of Brokenstar's apprentices and warriors are very young. He is bloodthirsty and focuses on war. He starved his clan to drive you out we must drive him out to end his cruelty to ShadowClan," Fireheart shouted.

Tallstar let out an expression of shock and asked, "When does Brokenstar start apprenticeship."

"Three moons old, and he kills a few during training." Fireheart replied sternly.

All the cats of WindClan let out cries and shout of shock.

"How could he send kits out to die,"

"We must kill Brokenstar,"

"Brokenstar is a disgrace to all cats in the Clans,"  
Tallstar looked at Fireheart for a moment and then looked at his clan then mewed, "Alright, we shall come and rid of this wretched cat from ShadowClan."

Yowls of agreement came from the clan as Spottedleaf took a good look at all of the cats and mewed, "All the cats look fit enough to make the journey."

"Morningflower's kit is still young and needs to be carried throughout the journey," meowed Barkface. Spottedleaf looked at Morningflower's kit and nodded. "Agreed, Fireheart and I will take turns carrying the kit while Morningflower regains her energy," she mewed

Morningflower looked at Spottedleaf suspiciously for a moment and nodded. "We shall start this journey now," Fireheart meowed loudly. The WindClan cats nodded in agreement and started toward the entrance of the tunnel. The two lovers followed after the WindClan cats. The stench of Thunderpath filled the air once they reached the entrance. Spottedleaf wrinkled her nose after the acrid scent filled her lungs.

"We should not run into any monsters on the Thunderpath, the Twolegs are doing something called construction. A loner told us this as we moved into the Thunderpaths," mewed Onewhisker as he helped an elder get out of the main tunnel. Fireheart looked around and then commented, "No Twolegs anywhere here." Spottedleaf sighed in relief, _thank goodness_. The WindClan cats quickly crossed the Thunderpaths, even the elders we almost as fast as Fireheart.

"How are you so fast even though you are starving," asked Spottedleaf.

"Our cats have been eating crowfood and we are starving. But even under those conditions we are ready to reap revenge on those who dare drive us out," Mudclaw meowed.

Spottedleaf was surprised to hear this,_ these half starved cats are filled with hatred of ShadowClan, mainly its leader._ Spottedleaf looked at the cats then silently padded along with them. "Through the Thunderpaths and unto Brokenstar," Tallstar yowled. All the cats let out yowls of anger and pain to acknowledge the shout. The cats then headed out of the Thunderpath and to the moor. Spottedleaf padded over to Fireheart and whispered, "Do you think it was too early to tell them about the ShadowClan ?"

"It wouldn't matter because ThunderClan expects us to bring them to battle anyways," the orange tom replied, "Besides we are going to Barley's farm to eat. Hunger is half of WindClan's rage you know."

Spottedleaf stayed quiet for a moment then let out a small mew of agreement. As the cats neared the barn Tallstar stopped and asked Fireheart, "It there a cat there ?"

"Yeah, he is friendly and will give us food," Fireheart replied.

Tallstar looked at the barn for a moment then said, "Better some food then no food, we have a big battle ahead of us."

Fireheart nodded and led the cats down to the barn. It was sunset, they would need to make haste if they are to make it into battle today. Spottedleaf was getting very edgy about this.

"Do you think this idea will work ?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Of course it will," Fireheart replied, "This will work I promise you."

Spottedleaf felt a little relief after Fireheart reassured her. The WindClan cats padded down towards the barn and spotted the black and white tom, Barley.

"Hey, Barley I brought some allies, we need food for a battle ahead," Fireheart meowed.

"Battle ? course I would let you and your friends have food. Mice are down near those woods let me go help you catch some quickly," Barley replied.

Fireheart nodded and paced to the WindClan cats and meowed, "We must gather food quickly if we are to battle tonight. My friend, Barley shall help us gather food quickly."

Tallstar looked like he was offended for a moment then nodded. "Right, we do need all the help we can to quickly feed ourselves," the leader mewed.

All the cats headed to the woods and caught some prey. They quickly ate and headed toward WindClan camp. When they reached the camp Fireheart quickly meowed, "This is an ambush on ShadowClan, not an invasion. We do not want to give RiverClan any sign that we have formed some sort of alliance. We can only take a maximum of three WindClan warriors."

Tallstar nodded and turned to his clan, murmured a few things, then turned to Fireheart and meowed, "Mudclaw, Onewhisker, and I shall lead the attack."

Spottedleaf let out an expression of shock. _How could a lead risk his life for an attack_. "We must kill Brokenstar, even if he is exiled he would still wreck havoc on nearby clans. I am the only one to match him in battle, he has many lives and so do I. This has become not just WindClan's affair, but also my own. If we destroy him, his most trusted warriors would flee and disperse. This allows us to take care of the lone cats with ease if we ever find them."

Fireheart looked at Tallstar for a moment then mewed, "If you believe this is the right choice then we shall oblige."

Tallstar looked at Fireheart sternly and muttered, "Brokenstar has traitors in his clan helping us. He will lose, I know he will."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8. ShadowClan raid

Fireheart, Spottedleaf, and the other WindClan cats met up with the ThunderClan cats Whitestorm, Yellowfang, and Runningwind. Yellowfang, had a few cats of ShadowClan with her. Tallstar looked and them and meowed, "Are these the ones against Brokenstar."

Yellowfang nodded, moved toward a gray tom and meowed, "This is Ashfur, who was formerly an elder."

"The elders had to fend for themselves after Brokenstar gained leadership. We were sent to the outskirts of the ShadowClan camps to fend for ourselves," Ashfur explained.

Yellowfang weaved around a few of the cats and pointed her tail at a bettered black tom. "This is Nightpelt, who was a senior warrior before Raggedstar was killed."

"Brokenstar has weakened the clan by focusing for battle and war. All but his elite warriors who surround him are starving or dying," Nightpelt mewed.

Yellowfang quickly padded toward a small tabby cat and meowed, "This is Dawncloud, who had lost two of her kits while driving WindClan out."

"Please forgive me and my kits. We did not want to drive WindClan out, but we were forced to. I do not wish to lose anymore kits to Brokenstar," Dawncloud mewed softly.

Yellowfang then meowed, "Brokenstar, Jaggedtooth, Blackfoot, Boulder and two others make up his guard, all who are extremely dangerous and deadly."

Tallstar looked around and then asked, "Is there a real plan to this ? We are only ten cats against a whole clan, half of which we cannot wound badly because they are only kits. Out main target are Brokenstar and his elite guard."

Onewhisker walked toward the other cats and mewed, "I have one of two suggestions the first one is a distraction, but…"

"The distracting cat would get hurt badly and our goal is to eliminate Brokenstar without any major injuries. Spottedleaf only brought a few cobwebs and herbs to patch up minor wounds after battle," Mudclaw meowed.

"The second suggestion that I had would be the prisoner tactic," Onewhisker mewed.

Whitestorm looked at Yellowfang and then mewed, "That would be workable…."

***

As the cats looked at the clearing from their hiding places, they saw Yellowfang being taken up by two of the ShadowClan elders. Brokenstar and his elite guard came out into the camp clearing. "Well, well, if it isn't the traitor who killed out kits," he sneered.

"I was not the one to kill those kits, it was you who killed those kits during training that they shouldn't be in at all."

"Hmm… I doubt anyone here doubts me," Brokenstar mewed, "Do you !"

"I do," Ashfur meowed.

"So do I," Nightpelt roared.

"And I," Dawncloud hissed.

Brokenstar looked at them and laughed at them, "Do you think you can beat the entire clan."

Yellowfang unsheathed her claws then snarled, "No, but we can take _you_ out. Attack !"

Then suddenly, the WindClan and ThunderClan cats launched into battle from the bushes as they attacked and pinned down most of Brokenstar's elite guard.

"What you've brought WindClan back along with the soft ThunderClan cats," Brokenstar hissed.

"Yes, and Tallstar has something to give back to you," she meowed as Tallstar pinned Brokenstar down.

"Grahh, you'll regret this. Warriors attack !"

No cat was moving, most of the ShadowClan warriors were in awe how a cat that they have driven out moons ago pinned down Brokenstar.

"I see they have finally realized that you are not as powerful as they thought you were," Tallstar meowed.

Fireheart had just given Jaggedtooth a belly slice and sent him running when he turned and saw most of the other ShadowClan warriors staying still and staring at Tallstar and Brokenstar. Fireheart saw this as an opportune time to rally up the ShadowClan cats to fight their cruel leader.

"Cats of ShadowClan, we have come to drive out this cruel and mad cat who has been starving the clan and killing kits. In return WindClan and ThunderClan do not want anything from you, but peace. Help us drive him from your clan and there will be no more bloodshed," Fireheart yowled.

The ShadowClan cats looked at Fireheart for a moment. _Did I misjudge their loyalty to their leader ?_

"Kill Brokenstar," yowled a tiny kit.

The other cats looked at the kit and the other kits yowled in agreement.

"Kill Brokenstar !" All the Shadowclan cats turned and attacked Brokenstar and his followers.

"What ! No, you fools attack the enemies attack the…"

In moments Brokenstar was covered in a sprawling mass of kits and was screaming for his life. Tallstar jumped out of the confused crowed and watched as Brokenstar was torn to bits by kits. The kits backed away and they lay the dying body of Brokenstar.

"This isn't the end of me," Brokenstar hissed as he looked at Fireheart, "They shall return and destroy everything that you've worked for."

Fireheart looked at Brokenstar for a long time. He was dead. Tallstar came to Fireheart and told him, "You must go before anyone sees you alive. Your mission awaits you, Yellowfang told me of it and claims that you must be considered dead."

Fireheart nodded and meowed, "Thank you Tallstar, I shall never forget you."

"Thank you for bringing back my clan and restoring our honor," Tallstar mewed, "Now go !"

Fireheart quickly ran toward the Great Sycamore.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9. The Journey

As Fireheart made it to the Great Sycamore, Spottedleaf was already there with Fireheart's plaything.

"We should hurry," mewed Fireheart

Spottedleaf shuffled her forepaws then mewed, "Fireheart I have something to tell you." She looked around for a moment then mewed softly, "I am having kits !"

Fireheart was filled was joy. _Kits of his own !_

"We must hurry though. I fear I only have a month before these little ones come out when we are traveling."

Fireheart nodded and hurried with Spottedleaf across the Thunderpath and unto ShadowClan territory.

***

The two just made it past ShadowClan territory in three days. The whole trek was difficult and grueling. The landscape slowly turned from marsh and swamp, to small hills and plains. Soon enough it was sunhigh and there was nothing but grassland in sight.

"I fear I will kit before we reach our new home," Spottedleaf meowed with a sense of worry.

"We must keep moving if we are to find a home, he meowed,"

Spottedleaf began to worry. Maybe this was never meant to be. Maybe there's no safe place that they could call home.

"Are you hungry ?" asked Fireheart

Spottedleaf stopped worrying for a moment and hunger reached her. She needed energy for herself and her kits to make the journey.

Fireheart reminded himself to be wary. The alluring surrounding may have some unexpected surprises for him. He took a quick scent of the area and found a rabbit. Immediately he crouched down into a hunting crouch and slowly paced toward the rabbit. The rabbit heard him and ran off, only to be caught by Spottedleaf.

"Thank you for being bait," she mewed teasingly.

She took a moment to feel Fireheart's embarrassment before she offered him some. "Let's eat."

***

After the meal the two lovers lay on the on the grass for a little while in silence. Spottedleaf finally broke the silence

"I can feel the kits moving around," Spottedleaf mewed happily as she padded alongside Fireheart.

Fireheart felt a pang of worry. _Would they be able to find a home where they could raise kits ?_ As Fireheart pondered, Spottedleaf all of a sudden jumped up and dashed up a hill, he immediately followed after her.

"What has gotten into you," Fireheart meowed.

"I think we can see what's up ahead on the top of this hill," Spottedleaf replied.

The two cats made it to the top and had a beautiful view of what was up ahead. Woodlands.

"This is perfect !" Spottedleaf exclaimed.

Fireheart had second thoughts. This seemed too good to be true. _StarClan please let this be a safe home._


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10. The End

Two moons have passed since Spottedleaf's conception and now the final days until the kittens birthed is drawing near. For that time she was haunted by her dreams. "We shall return !" "Where is your mate ?" The dreams gave her worry. The second path of her life that was never meant to be draws to a close as it continues.

Spottedleaf felt nervous, the day of her kitting was extremely close. She looked at Fireheart who lay in the grass full of glee and happiness.

"Kits, I can't believe I'm going to be a father !" he said to himself.

Spottedleaf felt an extreme weight of uneasiness. The two were alone, there were no other cats they had known of in the woodland. "We shall return !" the words echoed in her mind as she let out a whimper. Fireheart then got up and said, "I am going to hunt, stay here. You'll need to save energy for the kitting soon."

He headed off into the wilderness, without the knowledge that a threat lurked in the shadows of the woods. Spottedleaf decided to sleep, perhaps she could grab a bit of rest without nightmares for the night. So she held Fire heart's plaything close, closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

She awoke in a body of another cat, with the thought of prey for his mate. _Fireheart ! _She knew there was something wrong here, why was she seeing through her mate's eyes ? Oh no !

"WE SHALL RETURN !" the voice boomed in her mind, she wanted to yowl and escape the vision, yet she could not snap out of it. Fireheart dropped into stalking position as he had spotted a squirrel nibble on a nut. Not for long. As he lunged a body hit him with full force and knocked him off balance. The squirrel darted away, as Fireheart began to struggle with Tigerclaw.

"I told you I would return and destroy everything you worked for. You death will be the ultimate sorrow for your lawless mate," he roared.

"How did you…?"

"Know ? I knew it from the beginning, I was waiting for the day to kill you kittypet, even if that meant being banished by the clan. The desire of your death has driven me to insanity, and now I have you ! After you, your mate."

With a swift strike Fireheart was dead from a blow to the throat.

Spottedleaf woke and let out a yowl of sorrow. This was never meant to be, I have ruined lives, and cause the death of the one who I loved the most. She felt like giving up, let Tigerclaw take her life. No. It would hurt Fireheart more if she and the kits didn't make it. She grabbed the plaything and set out through the woods with feelings of uncertainty and fear. She must find some kind of security and safety, perhaps another group of friendly cats. She moved quickly through the wilderness scanning the surrounding area quickly, making sure that Tigerclaw wasn't nearby. Spottedleaf felt the burden of her kits, but had a fear that drove her until she found a safe haven from the little ones and herself. She wandered aimlessly around the woodlands helpless against any attack that may come about. _Starclan help me !_ She then spotted a shadow in the distance, she froze in fear. The cat looked at her curiously and came forward. She was about to turn tail until she heard a voice from behind.

"I have you now !" Tigerclaw yowled as made a lunge. Spottedleaf braced herself and closed her eyes. She heard a large thud and opened her eyes and saw the cat she saw earlier wrestling Tigerclaw. The cat looked at her and yowled, "Go to the rocks, you will find refuge there, the cats will protect you there, tell them that Markis is fighting a renegade !"

He was knocked off by Tigerclaw and quickly recovered. He lunged at Tigerclaw and yelled, "GO !"

Spottedleaf started to dash through the forest, her eyes darting around searching for the "rocks" he described. The weight of her kits were becoming almost uncomfortable to bear, but she must move on if they are to survive. She scoured around she lost track of time. Spottedleaf felt helpless as she could not find the way to the rocks. Finally after several hours of wandering she found them. The rocks were stacked on each other in a way that created caves, cats were moving around, in, and out of the caves. She padded up to the cats. The eyed her suspiciously and asked, "Why are you here ?"

Spottedleaf dropped her plaything and replied, "Markis is fighting a renegade that attempted to kill my kits and myself. He said to seek refuge here for my kits." The cats looked at her swollen belly and nodded

"Come," one mewed, "We have a place for kitting queens."

Spottedleaf picked up her plaything and moved along the with the cat until she reached a room floored with moss.

"Rest here," the cat said.

Spottedleaf laid down and was treated to mouse, she quickly ate it up and thanked her benefactors for providing food and shelter. Another cat came into the room, the same one that saved her from Tigerclaw. His wounds were bad, but it seemed like he had them treated. Markis then laid down and asked Spottedleaf is she was okay. She replied that she was. Markis asked who Tigerclaw who he was and why he attacked. She answered both questions. He then asked, "Where is your mate ?"

The phrase hit her and she stayed silent. It was never meant to be.


End file.
